From This Moment On
by Candy2323
Summary: Heero and Relena share a wonderful moment on the happiest day of their lives!


****

Yes, another Gundam Wing Songfic. But this time I don't own the song. Also I don't own Gundam Wing.

Warnings: very sappy and fluffy, but very sweet! I've been playing with this idea in my head for a long time now and I hope it comes out right. Well here goes, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From This Moment On

By: Candy2323

Everyone was silent waiting for the newly married couple to come in. The lights were shining bright as the long elegant doors opened to reveal a young woman in mid twenties with beautiful blonde hair falling to her shoulders being carried bride style by a young man around the same age with dark messy chocolate brown hair covering his eyes. 

"Hn, looks like everyone's here," said the young man as he put his bride down and began to take in the scene. 

There were several chandeliers hanging off of the marble ceilings. The cream colored draperies hung so that a small amount of sunlight could be seen. Their were several hundred cream colored circular tables with five matching chairs to go along. Each decorated with silk and pearls along the bottom with a vase of white roses surrounded by cream colored china dishes and gold silverware in the middle. There was a large open area of the ballroom laid out especially for dancing since the band was on the stage next to it. As he took in the elegant scene, nothing was more beautiful than the woman right beside him. She was still in her wedding gown that clung to her body with it's endless stream of pearls and satin and silk. She looked up toward him and smiled, grabbing his arm, and leading him toward a group of familiar faces.

"Well, looks like you finally did it, Heero," said a young man with a meter long braid, bright violet eyes, and a large smile.

"Hn, look who's talking Duo. At least I am married." 

"Yeah, well me and Hilde are just waiting for the right time to elope. God knows I'll never be able to afford a wedding like this on my pathetic Preventor salary," replied Duo.

"True." 

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter how much the Preventors would make, everyone knows that baka braided man would spend every dime on some useless junk made especially to piss me off," said a Chinese man scowling at Duo. 

"Actually, if that's all you can do is criticize me, Wufei, you can count on not getting an invitation to my elopement!"

"Don't comment Wufei," said a young blonde haired man with gentle eyes and a sweet smile. "Congratulations Heero and Relena."

"Thank You, Quatre," Relena said giving him a friendly hug. "Look at this place, it looks marvelous! Quatre, I'm so glad I let you and Dorothy pick out this place. It's huge and gorgeous! And I love it!"

"You're welcome Miss Re- I mean Mrs. Yuy."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think it's time to eat," yelled Duo as he grabbed Hilde's arm and swung her to the food buffet. 

Heero and Relena greeted the rest of her friends, her brother and his wife, some politicians and the rest of their guests. Afterwards, they all sat down and ate. Soon it was time for the bride and groom to start opening their wedding gifts. Duo turned to Hilde as whispered something into her ear, then left and headed for the stage.

"We, as in myself and Hilde, will be the first to give the newly weds their gift. And that gift is: their first dance as husband and wife. This song was chosen by Heero. He said that it was Relena's favorite, so now you two better step up and start partying!"

Looking at Relena's questioning face, Heero held out his hand. Pulling her toward the dance floor, the music began.

__

From this moment life has begun

From this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

From this moment on

Dancing around, Heero and Relena looked like a fairy tale prince and princess. She looked into his eyes. They were radiating with the love he had for her. 

__

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

And for your love I'd give my last breath

From this moment on

Relena was living a dream. Dancing with the man she truly loved to the song that described her feelings for he exactly. This was the day she had been waiting for her whole life, and it couldn't have been any more perfect!

__

I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams come true because of you

Heero twirled Relena again watching her smile. This was heaven on earth for him. He had never felt wanted or needed until he met this wonderful woman in his arms. She was truly his soul mate and he, something he thought he'd never have. He actually had a life now. Something he'd never thought meant much, yet this one person showed him everything he had.

__

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on

Neither of them spoke, just moved with the music, lost in each others eyes dreaming of them spending the rest of their lives together. The future used to scare them yet now they couldn't wait to embrace it together, forever.

__

You're the reason I believe in love

And you're the answer to my prayer from up above

All we need is just the two of us

My dreams came true because of you

As the bridge of the song ended, Heero gently grabbed Relena's chin and pulled her up for a sweet kiss. Letting go, he looked into her eyes mouthing "I love you." She did the same and put her head onto his chest letting the romance of the moment take hold of her again.

__

From this moment as long as I live 

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

Suddenly, the roof of the building opened up. Duo, who was behind the stage, pulled open a cage of ten hidden white doves. Each representing a year of when Heero met Relena, again Heero's idea. They circle the building and the newly weds a few times before exiting out into the night sky. Just when the magic seemed to stop, the entire sky lit up with colors of red, yellow, blue, green, orange, and purple firecrackers. The words "CONGRATULATIONS HEERO AND RELENA YUY" seemed to be painted into the night sky. 

__

I will love you as long as I live

Heero, however turned his attention back to his wife.

"Relena, I know we got off to a rocky start, but from this moment on, I will always love you and protect you."

Tears of joy started to fall down Relena's face. She grabbed Heero and kisses him with all the love, passion, and happiness she could muster. Pulling away he saw her tears and began to wipe them one by one off of her beautiful face. They made a silent promise with that kiss to always be there for each other, to love, honor, and protect one another till death due they part.

__

From this moment on 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you guys think? Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to R&R! And for any one who wants to know, I'm putting the finishing touches on the next chapter to Traitorous Lies. It should be out very soon! Well, I hope that you enjoyed! Thanks! Bye!

Love

Candy2323


End file.
